1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle assembly system for mounting a plurality of parts on a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a vehicle assembly system in which various parts to be mounted on a vehicle body are conveyed by a conveyor means and are mounted on the vehicle body at predetermined portions. (See Japanese Pat. Publication No. 53(1978)-21542, for example.) In such a vehicle assembly system, the conveyor means is controlled to hold the parts set on jigs and to supply the parts along predetermined loci at predetermined times to the vehicle bodies successively conveyed and to mount the parts on the vehicle bodies at predetermined portions.